Young Justice:Fate of the Speed Force
by young justice 17
Summary: Wally didn't die in the North Pole, instead he was transported in the speed force and the only way to get back home is to run so fast that he tears through the dimension, but in order to do that he is going to have to train to be faster, he will make both friends and enemy's and he will relearn what it means to be a hero from a retired commander. Rest of summary is in fanfiction.


**I don't own young justice or their characters, if I did I would make it that Chalant would be a couple in the second season, Supermartian wouldn't have broken up, Aquarocket would have gotten together, Spitfire would have stayed heroes, and Wally wouldn't have died.**

 **Wally didn't die in the North Pole, instead he was transported in the speed force and the only way to get back home is to run so fast that he tears through the dimension, but in order to do that he is going to have to train to be faster. He will make both friends and enemies and he will relearn what it means to be a hero from a retired commander, Wally starts to question whether he should have retired in the first place and if he is going to be a hero when he gets back. But none of that will matter, an evil is rising in the speed force and Wally may be the only one who could stop it.**

 **North Pole**

Wally in his Kid Flash suit, Impulse, and Flash were all running around the bomb trying to contain the explosion. Impulse has just passed Wally for the third time and even though Wally knew that the fate of the world was at stake and that it wasn't a race, he was getting really sick of it. 'Seriously, why am I slower that the other speedsters, it just isn't right being slower when I did the exact same experiment that gave both Jay and Uncle Barry their powers, shouldn't I be at least closer to their speed…sigh… if only I knew more about the speed force then maybe I could figure out a way to catch up with everyone,' he thought.

Then lightning struck Wally, and he winced in pain, he kept getting struck by lightning, "Uh," he said in pain.

"Wally," Flash said as he was running next to his nephew.

Wally looked at his uncle and smiled, "You were a great uncle, Uncle Barry and please take care of Artemis, good bye," he said.

The last thing Wally was the sorrow on his uncle's face before felt like he was being pulled away and the next thing he knew he was running in a blue tunnel, "Where am I," he said to himself, he then felt exhaustion but he somehow knew that if he stopped then he would be stuck in this tunnel so he forced himself to keep running until he saw an exit. When Wally finally exited the tunnel he allowed himself to stop, but right when he was about to look at his surroundings, he fainted.

 **Unknown place, unknown time**

Wally opened his eyes and saw that he woke up in a queen sized bed, he sits up, "Uh, what happened," he asked not expecting to get an answer.

"That's, what I'd like to know," a male voice said

Wally looked around the room, "What, who said that," he asked, his eyes finally land on an elderly man, he looked to be the same age as Jay except the man had shaggier white hair, blue eyes, he was well built but what got Wally's attention was what the man was wearing a similar suit like his uncle Barry except the man' suit looked like it had yellow cracks in it, the emblem was red with a blue lightning bolt. Wally stared at him for a few minutes but the man broke the silence.

"Something wrong," the man asked

"What…no, nothing is wrong, it's just that your suit looks very familiar," Wally said

"Oh, well, how's about you get out of bed and we can get something to eat," the man said

"Sure," Wally said, he then got out of bed and walked toward the door with the man, before they leave though Wally takes a good look at the room, the room looked as big a his Uncle and Aunt's bedroom, it had a queen sized bed, a desk, chair, is that a holographic computer on the desk, there was a dresser on the other side of the room, a window next to the bed, blue carpeted floor, a little table with a lamp on it, but what really caught his eye was the lightning bolt above the bed he was in. Wally turned off the lights and left the room.

When he entered the hall he saw the man waiting for him, "You coming kid," the man asked

Wally narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-one years old and where am I anyways and who are you," he asked the man

The man chuckled, "follow me and we'll talk," the man told Wally, he then started walking with Wally following, they finally reached the stairs, they walk down them and Wally notices that this place has three floors. When they finally reached the main floor they walked through the living room which had a couch that could fit four people, a recline chair to the couch's left, a recline chair to the couch's right, red carpeted floor, all of the seats were facing a wall that had nothing on it or in front of it which the red head found strange, and shelves that had pictures of the man with other people who had similar suits on, blue, yellow, black, ect.

They entered the kitchen, which had a sink with a dishwasher next to it, the counter was against the wall in an L shape, cabinets and drawers made of mahogany above and below the counter, the counter stopped where the stove was placed, then continued three feet on the other side of the stove but it was stopped where the microwave was, above the microwave were two rectangle cabinets and under it were drawers, next to the microwave was a metal refrigerator with two doors, the left one the freezer, the kitchen had a hard tan floor, there is a rectangle table some feet away with food that could feed twenty people, and four chairs.

Wally looked at the food, and ran toward the table, "Whoa, look at this spread, he said as he looked at all of the food on the table.

"This is just the appetizer, wait till we get to the real meal," the man said as both he and Wally sat down and started eating, "Hope you like the cloths they were mine back when I was your age," Mike said

Wally was wandering what the man was talking about when he looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing his Kid Flash uniform, instead he was wearing, a blue t-shirt, brown jacket with two breast pockets, ne on each breast, blue jeans, and black shoes running shoes with a white stripe on them.

Wally grabbed the jacket and looked at it, the jacket looked the same as any other jacket but the material it was made of was something he had never seen or felt before.

"You ok kid," the man asked

Wally looked up, "Yeah, where are my cloths," Wally asked the man,

Those things, they were dirty so I put them in the washer," the man said

"Oh, thanks," Wally said

"Don't mention it, by the way I'm Mike, code name red lightning," Mike said

"I'm Wally, formerly known as Kid Flash," Wally said

"So Wally where are you from, because you certainly aren't from this dimension," Mike said

"Dimension, what are you talking about, where am I," Wally asked

Mike smiled, "You're in the speed force kid," Mike said

Wally just sat there, quiet for two whole minutes until he yelled, "What, I'm in the speed force?"

"Yes you are and can you not scream, my neighbors are cranky people," Mike said

"Oh, this can't be happening, I can't be in the speed force, the speed force is a place where dead speedsters go until they get absorbed into it, I can't be dead, I can't," Wally said

"Whoa, Whoa calm down kid, you're not dead, you're very much alive as I am," Mike assured the young speedster, it apparently worked because Wally calmed down. "Now, where are you from Wally?"

"I'm from Earth," Wally replied

"Which one," Mike asked

Wally gave the older man a confused look, "What do you mean, which one," Wally asked

"There is more than one Earth Wally," Mike said casually

Wally's eyes widened, "There are as in parallel universes," Wally asked, Mike nodded at Wally and Wally just sighed.

"I'm guessing this is the first that you've heard of parallel universes," Mike said

"No, my uncle told me about them and how he's traveled to them before but the concept of there being different universes always amazed me even today but if my memory serves me right my uncle told me that we're Earth 16," Wally said as he started on the last plate of eggs and finished them quickly.

"Earth 16, the young justice universe, where four sidekicks created a team and later on more people joined," Mike said

"We weren't and are not sidekicks, we were partners," Wally said defensively

"Right, right, sorry," Mike said

"So do you have a family," Wally asked

"What? Oh, well yes I do but my two kids grew up and my wife died, years back," Mike said the last part solemnly.

"I'm sorry," Wally apologized sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I've moved on…so what about you do you have a girl in your life," Mike asked

"Yeah, her name is Artemis," Wally said

"Artemis, nice name," Mike said

"Yeah it is" Wally said, "So what are those pictures on the living room shelves?"

"Oh those are just pictures of my days as a G.S.A," Mike said

Wally raised an eyebrow, "G.S.A," he asked.

"I'll tell you after I clear the table and set breakfast," Mike said as he then super sped all around the table picking up all of the dishes and then sped to the sink and placed them in, he then grabbed the other plates that were on the counter and sped back to the table and set all of the plates on the table. He then walked to his chair across from Wally and sat down, when he looked up he saw Wally looking at him with his mouth open and eyes wide, "What?"

"Y-you have super speed," Wally said

"Yeah, I do, everyone in the speed force has super speed," Mike said

"They do," Wally said

"Of course, how's about we go out after we're done eating and I can show you around," Mike said

"Sure," Wally said

After they got done eating they left the house. When Wally was outside he took a look around, Mike had a front yard with nicely cut grass, a side walk that led from the door to the road that was in front of the house, what surprised Wally though was that cars weren't on the road people running super-fast were on the road, he looked up at the sky to see that the sky was dark blue but the sun was out and there was electricity in the air, electricity then sparked in front of him, "Whoa," he said

"Calm down kid, it's just a little electricity, it's good for you," Mike said as he exited the house.

"Electricity, good for me," Wally said skeptical.

"Yep," Mike said

Wally wanted to talk about it further but he had to know something else, "Why are people running in the road, where are the cars," he asked

"There are no cars in the speed force, we speedsters are faster than cars," Mike said

"Oh," Wally said

"Come on, time to go," Mike said as he made his way toward the road.

"Go where," Wally asked as he followed the older speedster.

"We're gonna go see my son, now follow me" Mike said he then super sped on the road.

Wally's eyes widened, "Hey, wait for me," he said as he super sped on the road to trying to catch Mike. After a couple of minutes of running Wally finally caught up with Mike and was now running side by side with him, "Finally, I caught you, don't you know how to wait for someone," he said

"I do, but I had to see how fast you are and you're pretty fast," Mike said

"I can go faster, you just caught me off guard and there are a lot of people on the road," Wally said

"Well then. What do you say we pick up the pace," Mike said as he ran faster.

"Hey, wait up," Wally said as he picked up the pace and chased after Mike.

Mike looked back to see Wally right behind him, catching up, 'Impressive, let's see how fast he really is,' he thought, Mike then ran faster leaving behind yellow electricity which Wally noticed.

'Yellow electricity, since when do speedsters produce electricity,' Wally thought while he tried his best to keep up, he could see Mike back in his sights, 'this guy is fast, I'm giving it all I have just to keep up with him.'

Mike looks back to see Wally catching up once again, 'The kid is keeping up, even at this speed, I'm impressed but he can go faster, there's something holding him back though,' Mike thought. Mike was to into thought to notice that Wally was running next to him.

"Hey," Wally yelled

"Heh, whoa, you caught up," Mike said, but he could tell that Wally was getting tired.

"Yeah, I did, now would you do me a favor and stop running ahead, I don't exactly know my way around," Wally said

"Sure kid, how's about we slow down a bit," Mike said

"Sounds good, I'm getting tired," Wally said, with that said they slowed down to their original speed, finally Wally was able to look at the buildings, everything seemed to be so futuristic but at the same time modern. Wally looked to his left and saw a grocery store called Adams Grocery and people were walking in it, he looked to his right and saw what looked like a race track, "What's that place?"

Mike followed Wally's line of sight and smiled, "That is The Speed Demon race track, where speedsters see who is the fastest anyone can participate in the race," Mike said

"Wow, it sounds awesome," Wally said

"It is, trust me," Mike said, they then took a left.

"So where does your son work," Wally asked

"My son decided that he wants to follow in my footsteps and become a GSA, but what he doesn't understand is that it takes great commitment to reach that rank, he wants me to help train him but I told him that I'm retired, truth be told though I don't think he could handle both the training and position, he just doesn't understand the values of life, unlike you," Mike said

"What do you mean unlike me, we just met, you don't even know me, how could you know my values," Wally asked

"You can tell a lot about a person just by looking in their eyes," Mike said

When Mike said that Wally thought of an old memory with Dick back when the guy was Robin and before the team started up.

Flashback

 _Gotham, Warehouse 12, 8:00 PM, 8 years ago_

 _Robin and Kid Flash were staring down Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, the atmosphere was tense and judging by the bruises and cuts both sides had the fight had gone on for a while, all four of them were breathing heavily._

" _Give it up, you two, there's no way you can beat us," Robin said_

" _Yeah, we can do this all night if we have to," Kid Flash said_

 _Ivy smiled cruelly which both young hero's knew that, that was a bad sign, "Maybe you can, but what about them," Ivy said as she pointed up to the ceiling, Harley took that as her cue, she took out a small remote and pressed the red button. Kid Flash and Robin looked up to see lights turn on and saw five people tied up and being hung by a chain over a huge container of acid, "This is the same acid that made the Joker lose his mind and with one press of a button, they fall in the acid and you will have five more Jokers to worry about, that is if you give me that flash drive."_

" _Are you serious, that flash drive contains launch codes to missiles, what do you even have to gain," Kid Flash said_

 _Poison Ivy smirked at the young boys, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, now what do you say, is it a deal," she said_

 _Robin thought about it for a moment then he looked at the two villains, "Deal," he said, Robin then reached in his utility belt and took out a flash drive and tossed it to Ivy who caught it._

 _Ivy smirked, "Good boy," she said, Ivy then walked up to a laptop and put the flash drive in, multiple codes showed, she then typed in the appropriate codes after that she turned toward the hero's and stretched out her arms and all of a sudden plants surrounded Kid Flash and Robin making a prison for them, Poison Ivy walked up to their plant made prison, "I'd like to stay and chitchat but, me and Harley have to leave the city before the missiles hits." Ivy pressed the enter key and then she threw the laptop on the ground and she and Harley left laughing._

" _Oh man what are we going to do," Kid Flash asked Robin panicked_

 _Robin took out two batarangs, "Stand back," Robin said, Wally listened and went to where his friend was standing, Robin threw the batarangs at the plants, the batarangs beeped and exploded, after the smoke subsided Wally saw that the plant was destroyed and he and Robin ran out to the open, "Let's get the captives down."_

" _What about the missiles," Wally said_

 _Robin cackled, "What missiles," he said_

" _What missiles, the missiles that are suppose too hit Gotham in a couple of minutes," Wally said_

" _There are no missiles coming Wally," Robin said smirking_

 _Wally looked confused, "There aren't," he asked_

" _Nope, look behind us," Robin said as both he and Wally turned around just in time to see the computer start sparking._

" _What," Wally asked_

" _The flash drive I gave them wasn't the one with the military codes, it was a virus that I whipped up before we came here," Robin said_

" _Dude, you're a genius," Wally yelled in happiness_

 _Robin rolled his eyes, "Tell me something, I don't know, let's go and free the hostages" he said, Robin and Kid Flash then turned around and walked over to free the hostages. After they have done that, they and the hostages made their way to exit the warehouse._

 _Wally couldn't get something out of his head, "Hey Robin," he said_

" _Yeah,' Robin said_

" _How did you know what Ivy was planning," Wally asked_

" _Simple, I looked in her eyes," Robin said_

" _Her eyes," Wally asked_

" _Yep, you can tell a lot about a person and their intentions just by looking into their eyes," Robin said_

" _Really, cool," Wally said as they exited the warehouse_

End of Flashback

"Hey kid, you all right," Mike asked getting Wally out of his thoughts.

Wally looked up at the older speedster, "Heh, oh yeah, I'm fine, it's just, what you said reminded me of what my best friend told me something similar eight years ago," Wally answered

"Heh, how old is this friend," Mike asked

"Nineteen," Wally answered

"Seems a bit too young to know something like that," Mike said

"Well, he's been through a lot, all of my friends have been through a lot but that's what makes us great friends, we bond over similar pain but we all remind each other that there is still light," Wally said

"Heh, you make it sound like that you're all in the shadows," Mike said

"With the experiences we've been through, we are but that doesn't mean we still can't do good, we use the pain as motivators, to help people in need," Wally said

Mike glanced at Wally, 'Kid may not seem like it, but he's been through a lot and he's only twenty-one,' he thought, Mike then put his eyes back forward, "We are almost there, just a little further and we'll be at our destination."

"And what is our destination," Wally said

"I told you, we're going to see my son," Mike said, they took a final left and ran thirty more feet until they turned right and stopped abruptly on the side walk, "We're here."

"Wow, where are we," Wally asked

"Kid, welcome to the S.A.B, the Speed Army Base," Mike said

They looked at the building in front of them, it had to be ten times as taller than Mount Justice, there were multiple glass doors, metal pillars holding a small roof that was on ground level, glass windows on each floor, security camera's attached to the small roof, at the top was a big dome, in the middle of the front of the building was a lightning bolt emblem, not too far away from the two was a statue of a man that was similar to the Flash's costume except the Statues costume was silver and red and behind him was a man who was wearing the exact same suit as Mike except the man was younger and had the cowl on, and there were speedsters everywhere some were running in super speed and some were walking.

End Chapter

 **So what do you think, please review, this'll be a prequel to another story I'm writing. This was originally supposed to be a flashback in my other story but it seemed like it was going to be to long for a flashback so I decided to make it its own story. Constructive criticism is welcome, regular criticism is not.**


End file.
